Ouran High: In the Eyes of a Scholarship Student 2
by Doubt'and'Judge
Summary: After the adventures that Haruhi Fujioka and the rest of the Host Club had, a new student enrolled because of family job. She meets an interesting person that becomes her best friend. What will happen if you mix the characters together? On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB. And this is the first story I made so please review. If you are wondering why this is Ouran Academy 2, my friend, Shadow's Note, is making the first one. So please review and what you think of our story. Thank you for your time. (^-^)**

* * *

Chapter 1

I walked into the courtyard of the school named Ouran Academy. It was as big as I thought it would be. I looked down at my clothes. A white polo shirt and a red tie wrapped around my neck, a short red skirt that is mid-thigh long, and brown school shoes that I have worn for a while now.

I looked up and saw other people in the courtyard, talking and having a… how should I call it… a refine atmosphere? I walked into the main building and thought, _Well, this is my new school. Yippie_

* * *

"We have a new student today. Please come in the room," The teacher told me.

I walked inside and looked around. What I mostly saw were girls in bright yellow dresses (which I am NOT going to wear) and boys in blue school uniforms. I caught one of the boy's eyes and we held eye contact for a while. The closer I looked; he looked more like a she to me. But he broke eye contact first and I moved to the middle of the front room. I heard some quiet snickering and saw three girls laughing and giving me dirty looks.

"Her name is Izumi Yukimura. She transferred here because of her family's job. Please take a seat next to Fujioka-san." I looked at her and she met my gaze, but it only lasted for a second. It seems like the teacher wants to talk more about my back round, but I don't think she would be that kind of person. I'm guessing rich people don't really care for the middle- class people.

I walked to the empty window seat next to the girly- boy that I had locked my eyes with earlier. _Maybe this schools not going to be as boring as I thought it would be_, I thought as I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

* * *

I walked in the hallway with a pile of papers in my arms. Apparently even though I'm new, I still have to carry paper around to the teacher's lounge; even though I have no idea where it is.

"I'm starting to think that this school's not going to be as fun as I thought it would be," I muttered to myself.

"She's talking to herself," I hear these whispers all around me. "See, I told you she isn't rich. I mean, she can't even pay for our uniforms," I heard a girl say this and I thought back,_ Yeah I would really want to wear _that _kind of dress._ "Yeah, and I also heard that her mom and dad doesn't even have a good job. " "Yeah, and she had to get a job to help." _When was all this made? I mean, I came here just this morning. _

"Do you need any help?" I heard a girl voice ask me. I turned around. I see another girl that wasn't wearing uniform. She smiled at me. She had deep sapphire eyes; black hair that was tied back with a white ribbon, a black skirt that was mid-thigh long, a white polo shirt tied with a black tie, and had a black violin case strapped from her shoulder. I smiled too, "Aren't you afraid that people will say bad things about you too?" I asked her.

"Too late. Here, pass me half of the pile. I bet you don't even know where the teacher's lounge is, huh?" She told me, moving the violin case out of the way. I backed up. "No, it's fine. Just take me where it is and that'd be fine." She looked at me doubtfully, "I don't think so. Your legs are shaking and you look like you could use some help." I looked down. She was right. I was shaking. It was just that I didn't notice until she told me that.

"Wow. I didn't even notice that." I said. We both laughed. She took half of my pile and walked side by side. "So I'm new and-"

"Now it's my turn to say wow. I didn't know that we had a new student named new here," she smirked. I looked at her. "Don't act smart," I told her. "I am smart and you have nothing to say about that," she told me. I let out a small laugh. And she laughed with me. Then I looked at her and said, "I think that we are going to be good friends." She stopped walking. I noticed that and I turned around. She looked straight into my eyes and said, "No we aren't." I gave her a questionable look. She smiled and said, "We're going to be the best of friends!" We both laughed.

We stopped in front of the teacher's lounge and looked at the door. Well maybe she was looking through it, but I was staring at the door. I mean, don't get me wrong or anything, the door looked fancy. Not the dressy fancy, but rich fancy. I can't describe it but I can tell that this isn't like the doors in my middle school.

The door open right in front of me, and someone was leaving. They bumped into me and I dropped my papers. "I dropped them…" I looked down at the papers and heard her stifle a laugh. "Opps." She apparently couldn't hold her laugh back and laughed as hard as she can. It wasn't that funny, it was just that you could make her laugh by doing stupid stuff. I looked up at the person who made me drop it. It was a guy with red hair and blue eyes. He looked at me with evil eyes. Even though other people would be scared of that, it didn't look all too scary.

"Excuse but will you help me pick these papers up?" I asked him. He went down on two knees and started gathering paper together. I went one both knees and picked them up one by one. When we got it all together, he left, going towards the third music room. Even though I thought it was abandoned, people still go in there, but it was mostly girls.

"Ummm. Is he okay?" I asked my friend. She looked at me finally calming down. Dang she can laugh for a long time. She answered me by saying, "Yeah, he's just taught like that since he was young."

"Wow, I feel really sorry for him. By the way…" I started out, "We still don't know each other's name."

She thought for a second. "Yeah, your right. I guess we forgot all about it. My name's Arisa Miyabi. Just call me Arisa."

"Arisa, Arisa…" I mumbled. I wouldn't want to forget my friend's name. "Okay, I got it. Let's put these down first. Then I'll tell you my name." We walked in and put the papers down on my teacher's desk. A woman walked into the room and saw Arisa and me. She glared at both of us. No, scratch that. She's glaring at Arisa. Arisa smiled. I looked at her and it looked like she was having fun. Hmm. I smiled at her. It seems like if I want some fun at this school, I should ask Arisa.

"Not saying anything, sensei?" Arisa asked in her angelic voice. She smiled her beautiful smile. She looks like an angel. The teacher smiled back.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I didn't expect the two scholarship students would meet so quickly." I looked at the teacher. Even though her face was smiling, her eyes weren't; but I wasn't the only one who noticed.

She giggled. "Well, someone had to help her carry these stacks of papers. Even though she had no idea where to go, you didn't bother helping her." The teacher looked shocked.

I turned to face Arisa. "Well, I shouldn't forget my introduction. My name is Izumi Yukimura. Since I'm calling you Arisa, call me Izumi. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand and smiled. She turned to face me and smiled back. "Nice to meet you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. **

* * *

Chapter 2

I walked out of the room and into the hallway. Even though it seems like Arisa and her teacher have a bad relationship with each other, they can act really well. I looked back and saw the teacher talking to Arisa. Even though they have peaceful and happy looks on their faces, they are not happy to be near each other, let alone talk to each other face to face. I sighed. _I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover, _I thought.

I looked over to the third music room. The group of girls that were giving me dirty looks came out of the room. They were smiling like a couple of idiots in love. They were also talking really loud about…. you know what? I don't really know what they're talking about. All three of them we talking at once and they apparently understood each other. But what stopped them from talking, thank god, was the sight of me, which isn't very good.

The blond one smirked, "So you're done with your job? I bet you had fun walking around the school with a pile of papers, did you?" I looked at her. _She can't insult me right…_I thought to myself. The brown haired one looked at the blond one. "Wow. That sucked. That is why you shouldn't insult at people." The one with red hair agreed. After, she turned and faced me. "You like the rumors we started? We made sure that it told more about your back round than what the teacher told the class." She smiled. It looked like she wanted to make my high school life miserable.

Well, it didn't work. "You did it very accurate, even though you call it a rumor. It's true that I can't afford a uniform, I mean it costs 300,000 ¥. We 'commoners' can use that for enough food for everyone to eat or to pay our taxes. My mom and dad don't have a good job. It's hard to get by. I have to work to make enough money to pay for food while my parents pay the taxes. As you see, you have gotten the facts practically up to date." I smiled back. They looked shocked, but one looked scared. "Since it seems like you like to spread rumors around, go ahead. Spread around that I call them facts. That I agree to it that it's all true. See if you can ruin my life. But I doubt you will." _Because my life is already in ruins. _

They looked at me with different expressions on their faces. One had a worried face, another had a scared face, and lastly, the last one had an angry face. The order of the ones that had the expressions was blond, brown, and then red. The red one walked up to me and said, "Don't forget what you just told us. I will defiantly make you take back those words. And remember my name is Kimiko Hana. . Remember it, fear it. The blond is Tanaki Mori and the brown is Chi Matsumoto. Remember, I wouldn't like it if you would forget about this conversation, Izumi Yukimura." She walked away with Tanaki following. Chi looked at my eyes and locked them. Her eyes seem to tell me, _I'm sorry._ She turned and ran to follow Kimiko and Tanaki.

I heard the door open next to me. Arisa looked at me and clapped with a big smile on her face. "Wow. You are so honest. You know you didn't have to confirm them, right? They would take you not saying anything as a yes for all of the rumors they said." I looked at her. "Shinjite."

I smiled sadly. "Well, at least you think so. It's just that, I hate those kinds of people. I hate it when people are so arrogant about the real world and not the world that they have managed to create. You know what I mean?"

She replied, "Of course I do. I live in it. Even living in this world for a little over 16 years, I am still not use to the arrogance. And their bitchy attitude."

I put my arm around her and start walking in the direction that the Clique, _and yes I have decided to call them the Clique_, left in. "Are you the only one could understand me?" I asked her.

She smiled at me and said, "I think so, yeah."

I gave her a smirk. "Are you calling me difficult?"

She smirked back at me. "Maybe."

We stopped and I clasped my hands over her hand. "Thank you." I smiled a gigantic smile. "I take that as a compliment." We both laughed. I looked at the door that led to the music room. "Hey, do you know what's in there? All I see is girls going in and out of that place."

I looked at her and her face was expressionless. "Just opening the door," she told me. I tried to pull her with me but she struggled. So instead of her going forward, it was I going backwards.

"FINE!" I said letting my grip off of Arisa. If you expected her to fall, she didn't. But she stayed diagonal for a while. Wow. I need her to teach me how to do that.

I walked to the door and put my hand on the door. But before I opened the door, the door opened itself. I got hit and I fell. I heard Arisa laughing at me and the two girls who opened the door said, "Oh my, are you okay?" "I am so sorry. I didn't know that there was someone at the door. Arisa, still laughing, came up to me and said, "Are you okay?" She apparently likes it when I have a clumsy moment. Well, I don't like it one bit. I said, " Yeah. I'm okay. Don't worry about it." The people who opened the door apologized again and left.

I walked into the room saying, "This place really needs a sign saying, 'WARNING: Door Opens Towards You' on the outside of the door." I saw three boys stare at me. I saw the girly-boy that was in my class. I listened to make sure if anyone was talking but all I noticed was silence; even Arisa stopped laughing, which was surprising. I looked back and saw her trying to hold in a laugh. "Geez, is there anything that you don't laugh at?"

She calmed down and cocked her head. "Not really," she said. "Do anyone have a piece of paper or a marker. I really need to make that sign so that people won't-" She stopped laughing to giggle some more. I sighed. She took deep breaths and finished her sentence, "so people won't get hit by the door anymore."

I blushed. "Announce it to the world will you?" I asked her. She smiled at me. I walked up to the girly-boy, "So you're Fujioka, right?"

He looked at me. "Yeah, I'm Hiruhi Fujioka."

The closer I look, the more he looks like a girl. "Nice to meet you." I smiled. I asked a question that popped into my head, "Are you a girl?" but I wasn't planning to ask them out loud. Oops. The tall blond looked surprised. He walked up to me pushing Fujioka-san over a little.

He smiled and said, "What are you talking about? This is a Host Club. We only have boys here to 'host' girls."

I looked at him. He had purple eyes and a big smile. A silence period fell in. I cocked my head and asked, " Is that smile suppose to make me swoon for you?"

"… huh?" he asked me.

The door opened behind me at the same time I asked him, "Was that smile suppose to charm me? 'Cause it's not really working."

There was a silence but it didn't last long. I heard a stifled laugh and I turned around. I see two identical twins and Arisa trying to hold their laugh in, and a small boy with a tall… I think he's a senior. The twins and Arisa couldn't hold their laughs back and laughed like there was no tomorrow. I'm guessing that the question I asked had never been asked before. I looked back and see the guy that was in front of me in a corner, being very gloomy, and Fujioka- san staring at him. I'm guessing that I shouldn't have asked that question.

**For those who don't know what shinjite means, it means believe me and the** ¥ **sign means the yen sign like $ means for U.S. money.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if this story sucks. I don't really have any idea on what to write. If you guys (who are actually reading and not just clicking on the wrong stories) can give me some ideas, I would really really appreciate it. Thanx. **

* * *

Chapter 3

I looked around while Arisa and the twins were still laughing, well it's only been 2 minutes. I saw the guy with glasses walk up to me. He was tall compared to me, even though I'm 5' 4. I looked up and saw that he had black hair and gray eyes. I stepped back a little to look at him from head to feet. When I stepped back, he didn't look as tall. He was wearing a boy uniform and he had a straight face… looking at me. Now I really think I did something wrong.

I bowed to him and said, "I'm sorry if I did something wrong. It's just that…" I stopped to make sure that I wasn't blurting more things that would make me in trouble. "It is just that I have a habit of talking without thinking." Oh god. Did I just really say that out loud?

I heard him chuckle at what I said. "So did you think before you said that too?" I heard him ask me. I lifted my head up and saw that he was smiling at me.

Did I do something wrong or not? Either I'm thinking about this way too much or I'm way off. But I think it's both. I felt to hand slap me on the back.

"Good job. We didn't think of that," I heard two voices told me. I turned around to see the twins and Arisa hanging the sign up on the door. I must have had a question mark all over my face because the twins said, one by one, "I'm Kaoru," "And I'm Hikaru." Now both of them spoke at the same time, "We usually make fun of Tamaki when we want to. It's really fun." I cocked my head.

"Who's Tamaki?" I asked them.

The little kid that I saw earlier replied my question. "Tama- chan is the one in the corner." And when he replied, I swear that I saw flowers floating around. I saw him run over to Haruhi, still with flowers around him, and said to him, "Do you wanna hold Bun-Bun?"

He reached out and held the bunny in his arms. I have no idea why the two of them would be interested in a pink stuffed bunny, but there are unique people that go to school here. I looked around and saw that the twins and Arisa talking with each other; with evil grins on their faces. Not a good sign.

I was going to walk over Arisa but I looked at the black hair/ glasses guy and held out my hand. "My name is Izumi Yukimura, year one."

He shook my hand and said, "Kyouya Ootari. Year three," He let go of my hand and pointed the each person and named them. You already know Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi. The small one over there is Hunny and tall one that just walked in is Mori- kun."

I walked over to them and threw my arms around Arisa. "Sorry but I have to go." I said, looking at my wristwatch. "I have to be home by four or else I'll be late."

Arisa looked puzzled and asked, "Late for what?"

I hesitated. "Well…" I let go and stepped back a little. Even though she is my first friend, I don't think I should tell her. I sighed. Well since the battle between telling her and not telling her was happening, I started to have a headache. I put an arm across my chest, put my elbow on top of it, and put my hand on the front of my head. The people looked at me with a puzzled look on their faces while Arisa started to frown. Eventually, the one who won the mental battle was to not tell her. Even though that side won, I still had a bad headache. I looked up and saw that Arisa kind of looking upset. I sighed again. How many times I sighed today? Well, I have no idea.

"Well, I kind of have to keep it on the DL so I can't really tell you." I shrugged and put an apologetic smile on my face. "Sorry."

Arisa sighed too. "It's okay." She smiled sadly. "I don't mind." Though I think I heard her whisper _'At least not that much'_ but I'm not that sure. She put a regular smile on, which kind of tells me that she is not satisfied, and asked me, "Hey, which train do you go onto?" I think that she really wants us to at least go on the same train.

I thought about it. I don't really remember it but I remembered how many stops the train had before I reached the school. "I don't remember what train I'm on but I had four stops before I reached the school."

She instantly brightened up. "Same here!" she practically screamed at me. "That's the train that everyone that lives in the northern part. But in what direction do you live in?"

I blinked. "…What?"

Arisa put her hands on both of my shoulders and rolled her eyes. "I mean from the train station. "Which way do you go to? When you are facing away from the station?"

"Ohhh." I said. I thought about it. "I live on the left road."

Her smile kind of shrank a little but she still looked happy. "Then let's go to together. But first let me pick up my little brother." She told me.

I envied her. "Ehh. You're so lucky. I wish I had a brother or sister."

She laughed at me. "So you're an only child?" I nodded. "I thought that since there is only one kid, your parents would practically buy you anything."

I laughed. "Well you've never met my mom and dad. They're kind of stingy with money. But they just save the money we don't use so that we'll have some extra money."

She seemed to be thinking about that. I don't think that she didn't consider that. "You're parents are smart than. I'd do the same though. Rather save the money for a rainy day than to spend it all in one sitting."

"Exactly!" I exclaimed. "It's really good to see that you see it the same way as I do."

She took off her arms and said to the people in the room, "We're leaving first." The twins- I mean Hikaru and Kaoru- replied first and then everyone else. I saw Arisa put her arm around me and we started to walk to the front entrance.

When we got to elementary school, I was amazed. It was as big as the high school. But it was a little smaller. I looked around and saw that Arisa was waving a hand in front of my face and she said, "Helloo~?" Earth to Izumi~!" I snapped out of it and looked at her. She smirked and said, "I had the same expression when I first saw this school." She grabbed and pulled me toward the opened doors. "Come on, I want you to meet my brother."

As she pulled me, I looked around more closely. I saw that there was that some kids were running around playing… I don't really know what they are playing. They're chasing each other with sticks in their hands. If I gave that game a name, I would call it Gladiators. I looked through the doors and saw kids playing hide and seek. At least I think it is hide and seek. I see one kid running around and looking under desks and in closets. They're around some kids crowding around a potted tree. I think that it is either the safe spot or the place where the found kids are put. When we walked in, the kids noticed Arisa and ran to her. Except the one that was searching.

"Aha!" screamed the kid that was searching. When he said that a little boy that had blond hair popped out. "I found you!" the seeker yelled. "I win!"

The kids around Arisa laughed and went to the seeker. I hear one of the kids say, "Everyone put his or her foot in." and another started to say, "Bubble gum, bubble gum, in a dish. How many pieces do you wish?" I smiled. I haven't heard that in a while. The only one that didn't put their foot in the circle was the blond kid that was found last. A girl in the circle turned and asked, "Watari, do you want to play another game?" The one that was chanting stopped and looked at the blond haired kid, which I figured that was Watari. He was talking to Arisa when he was asked.

He smiled sadly and said, "Sorry, I have to go now, but I'll play again tomorrow."

Everyone in the circle turned around and said their goodbyes. He waved back and we started to walk out the room. He went to Arisa and held her hand. He looked at me curiously but he didn't ask. The kids playing "Gladiators" saw Watari leaving and ran up to say their goodbyes. They also told him to play the same game that they were playing just a while ago with them tomorrow. He promised them and they waved goodbye to each other as the people playing left to continue their game.

Arisa looked at her brother smirking. "Since when you got so popular?"

"Since when I wasn't?" He said smirking back.

Arisa's lip twitched and grabbed him into a headlock. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she said with an evil smile on her face and a threatening tone. You can practically see the anger sign on the side of her head.

I stifled a laugh because I think that if I did, I'll probably be next. Even though I stopped myself, Watari started to laugh, which made her have a stronger headlock. I grabbed her hand off his neck and held her back before any real harm happened.

She practically growled at me, but still smiling angrily, and said, "Let me go! This brat needs to be taught a lesson!" She struggled and got an arm out but I held onto her arm, unknowingly pushing her presser point. "Ow!" She screamed. "Let me go!" I looked down and looked at where I was pushing. I saw that I was pushing on where her joints met.

I smiled when I figured it out. "Hmm," I said. "I didn't know that there was a pressure point here. Let me see if it's really there." I pushed it as hard as I can and she practically yelped.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you give and won't attack your brother until the right time!"

"Fine, Fine! Just let go!" I didn't believe her and held on. "FINE! I GIVE! I GIVE!"

Feeling satisfied, I let go of her and she got out. She rubbed her arm and cursed under her breath. She glared at me and said, "You didn't need to do that…"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I thought it was the quickest way. And…" I crossed my arms in an X, just in case I needed protection. "At least be happy for him. He's more popular than you, you know."

I expected for her to attack me, but instead she smiled. "At least my name in my year is well-known. At least it's like that, I'm fine." I smiled at what she said. I really was true anyways. Every where she went in the building, when I see year one students, I hear them talking about Arisa most of the time (occasionally me but that's not the point I'm making) and most of them saying that she is a poor, (even though it kind makes since but doesn't) a spoiled brat.

I looked at my wristwatch and saw that it was 3:30. Even though I have thirty minutes to get to my house, I still have to walk at least five minutes to get there. It took another five minutes to (speed) walk to my house and twenty minutes on the train. It's kind of a tight schedule but I think I can make it.

"Hey Arisa…" I said we were getting on. "I have thirty minutes to get home."

"It's okay. We'll get there on time." She looked down at Watari and squeezed his hand. "Probably."

I sighed. I saw Arisa looking around the train. I think she was looking for someone but when I looked over to one of the corners of the train, I saw an older man touching a boys butt. I looked at him and saw that he was uncomfortable (and even though this is off topic, he was also from our school). I walked over and grabbed the older man's arm. He looked up and I smiled an angelic smile. He got confused. As time went by, I still held his arm and smiling angelically. When I heard that the doors were opening, I saw that someone kicked him of the subway. I looked over and saw that Arisa was next to me; Watari in hand.

I saw her hand that was holding Watari's hand moved up and covered his eyes. She used the other hand and gave him a middle finger. "You don't listen do you? I said 'Perverts can walk'."

The door closed on him and rode away. I frowned at her and said, "That's no fair Arisa. I was going to do that."

She took her hand off of Watari's eyes and held his hand again. She smiled at me and said, "You were too slow. And did you know that if you frown too much, you'll get wrinkles?"

I smiled and said, "Well, did you ever hear 'Slow and steady wins the race'."

She made a smirk and replied, "Well, if you were too 'slow and steady', you wouldn't have done it in time."

I pouted, "I wasn't going to be that-"

"Unnnno…"

I heard a voice behind me and turned around. It was the boy that was being molested. "Arisa," he bowed his head and said, "Thanks for your help… again"

I turned to look at Arisa and saw that she smiled. "You're welcome. But didn't you say that you were going to be going by car for now on?"

He brought his head up and smiled shyly. "We only agreed to that if you went by car too." He noticed that I was there and looked at my face. I cocked my head, wondering what he was thinking about. When he saw that, he panicked and said, "Thank you for helping me and sorry I didn't say this earlier!"

When he said that I smiled at him. He is sooo cute. "It's okay. You don't really need to thank me. That's something that anyone would do if they noticed it." I looked at my watch and saw that it was 3: 45.

Arisa noticed that I looked at my watch. "Don't worry," she told me, "we'll get you home in time."

The boy looked at Watari and asked Arisa, "Is he your younger brother?"

Arisa smiled and looked down. "Yup. And-"

"I can introduce myself you know," Watari said, interrupting Arisa. As you can imagine, you can see her angry mark right about know. I grabbed Arisa's arm and she flinched. I reminded her, "I wouldn't do it until the right time if I were you." She glared at me and I smiled. The boy noticed the tension between us, so he decided to change the subject.

He stuck his hand out to Watari and said, "I'm Touma Kurosaki. What's your name?"

Watari used his free hand and shook his hand saying, "My name is Watari Miyabi."

Touma smiled and stuck his hand out at me too. "Since we're doing introductions, I should introduce myself properly. My name is Touma Kurosaki. What's your name?"

I shook his hand back and said, "I'm Izumi Hayashi. Nice to meet you." I pulled my hand away the same time he does and I said, "Though you should bother calling me by my last name. Just call me Izumi."

"Hai," he responded. "Then you also call me Touma."

"Hai." I said to him. I looked at Watari and said, "My name is Izumi. Yours?

He looked at me and said, "I already heard your name. So I already know it." He looked in my eyes and said, "You already know mine so there's no need for it."

Even though Arisa thought it was annoying, I thought I was sooo cute. I smiled at him and said, "Hai, Watari- kun."

* * *

**Please review, comment, give ideas or something of that matter. Again I would really appreciate it. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once the train stopped and the train doors opened, we walked out together; laughing about a joke that Watari said. Well, he said something cocky to Arisa and we all laughed. And as you know, Arisa did not like that one bit.

We walked in front of the station, where people were leaving. She looked at me; eyes begging to teach him a lesson. I looked around and saw that there were only a couple people walking to get home. I looked back and nodded. She smiled an evil smile and a chill went down my back She turned around to Watari but I grabbed her hand before she did anything. "Wait!"

She turned around, looking very mad. "WHAT NOW!"

I took a step back. "You are not allowed to injure him or kill him," I told her.

She stared into my eyes. We stared for a few seconds but it felt like hours. A sweat drop fell. I squinted and said, "I mean it."

She squinted back and said, "Fine." She turned to Watari, who was talking to Touma. She had a very evil aura around her. A bigger sweat drops. I'm kind of regretting giving her permission doing this. Touma looked up and saw Arisa, aura and all, even though he cannot see auras. His face paled and he backed up a bit. When Watari noticed that, he looked behind him. As he did that, she grabbed his body and threw it over her shoulder. She started to laugh evilly and Watari started to thrash around, trying to get off.

"So," she said evilly. "What should I do to you now?" Even though Touma tried to stop her, I know that she wouldn't do anything… that it too dangerous. Watari got scared and started to thrash even more. Even though he did that, it didn't work. She started to walk away and I told Touma, "Go follow them!"

He started to pale even more. "But-"

"No buts." I interrupted. "You have to go and I know you live in the same direction as her. You have to make sure she doesn't… do anything generally dangerous."

He sighed. "Fine," he said, sulking away. _Sorry Touma, but someone's got to do it and I'm busy today, _I thought. I looked at my watch and saw that I had ten minutes to get there. I started to run in the opposite way Touma, poor Watari, and evil Arisa left in. I pasted a couple of houses and arrived at my house. I grabbed the bag with warm food that I made earlier and ran back out. I ran to the opposite way of the train station and checked my watch. I had five minutes to get there.

I started to see a gate and saw that the manager was closing it. I started to sprint. "Wait!" I screamed. Even though I said that, he didn't stop. I started to sprint even faster and got closer to the gate. As it was closing, there was a gap before it closed completely. I jumped through and made it. "YES!" I screamed.

The manager started to laugh. "Well you don't have to rush if you come here on time." He put his hand in front of me and I smiled. I grabbed his hand and he helped me up. "I knew you were suppose to come today but I didn't expect you to come late." 

I stated, "Well if you knew I was coming, why didn't you stop when I told you to stop?"

He smiled and said, "Well, I was teaching you a lesson. Not all people would wait."

"Well, thanks a lot Hamiko."

Hamiko is a man that is in his late fifties and is in charge of the graveyard of this area. I've known him since I was little. He is like a second dad or he's a grandfather that I've never met.

I looked down at the bag I had and saw that the food was still in there. Maybe a little tossed around, but it was still edible. I held it out to him and asked, "You want some? I made extras just in case."

He smiled even bigger as his stomach growled. "You know me so well." We both laughed a little and I grabbed the top lunch box I made for him. In exchange, he gave me a bucket and a ladle. "Here. You could use this if you want. You know where the pump is."

I thanked him and started to walk to the pump near the stairs. I used the lever and pumped it up and down. Water came out and it filled the bucket. I grabbed it and walked to the third row of graves. I walked down the line slowly, looking at the names on the grave. I stopped and noticed that it said: Kotoko Fujioka. She had the same last name as Haruhi. Even if she isn't, her grave is covered in dust and dead flowers. I had an extra bag in my pocket and I took it out. I picked up the flower remains and put it in the bag. I put that down and used the ladle to pour water to get the dirt off. I looked into the bag of food and saw that I made three lunch boxes. One was suppose to be for me, but I think that she should have it instead.

I put down the ladle and took out a box. I took off the top of the box and saw that it was still warm. I put it down in front of the grave and said, "If you're Harihi's mom, you should know that she have met and made great friends over at Ouran High." I smiled. "I don't know if I should be considered her friend, since I haven't talk to her a lot. But she seems like a really good person. If you are watching, I appreciate it that you've watch over her." I started to smile sadly. "Thank you for bringing her into this world. Just like my mom and dad…"

I saw a man with a suit on. He had long brown hair tied back into a low ponytail. I looked from the corner of my eye and saw that he had been staring at me. I got up; bring both bags in one hand and the bucket in the other. "It seems that someone's here to see you. Thanks for listening to me talk for so long." I walked deeper into the graveyard looking for my last name. Once I found it, I looked at the names on it: Akatsuki Yukimura; Momoka Yukimura.

I saw dirt and dust on the grave. I grabbed the ladle and poured water everywhere on the grave, using the rest of the water. I grabbed the rest of the lunch boxes and opened them. I put it in front of the grave; one for my mom and one for my dad. One had dad's favorite food and the other had mom's favorite. I sat on my legs, showing respect to my parents and their grave.

"Hey mom, hey dad. Long time no see." I remembered that I have put incense in my bag. I looked in there and saw that there was also a lighter, uncooked rice, and a small bowl. What did I put in this bag? I took the rice and put it all in the bowl. I put the incense in and lit it. I joined my hands and said, "I found these in my bag. Apparently I put a lot of random things in my bag." I closed my eyes and said, "I wish to you a good meal and to be able to rest easy. I want you to be able to be in peace as you are watching over me. I thank you for bringing me to this world." I smiled and opened my eyes. "I will keep my memories of you in my heart and keep them alive."

I stayed there; sitting and watching as the incense burn away until there was nothing left to burning. Once it was done, I sighed. It was over. I picked myself up and saw that it was getting dark. Hamiko wouldn't like the fact that I've stayed here till it got dark. I gathered my things together and stuffed it in my bag. The food I've brought has gone cold and the sun was going down. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 5:26. Wow. I have stayed here for a very long time. I grabbed the bucket, my bags, and bowed to my parent's grave before I left.

As I walked down, I saw Hamiko and the guy that was watching me earlier. They were smiling and having fun. I saw in Hamiko's hand was my box that I gave him and it was washed clean. I walked up to them and they turned around. "Thanks for letting me use this." I said to Hamiko. I handed it back to him as he gave me back the box.

"No, thank you for letting me eat some of your delicious food today." He said as I put it away. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Oh yeah," he said with a face that said 'I almost forgot', "This is Kyoji Fujioka. He said that he saw a girl pay respect to his wife's grave. Did you do it?"

I looked at him and saw that he has the same eyes as Haruhi; just as I thought. I smiled at him and said, "Yes I did. I saw that the grave have the same last name of Haruhi Fujioka so I thought that if I know that person's daughter, I should at least pay some respects."

They both smiled, but it was Kyoji who said something. "You know my daughter?"

"Yes I know of her and her personality but I don't know her personally. But I would like to become friends with her though." I responded. Oh gosh. I sound like a very big kiss up.

Hamiko smirked. "I didn't know that you were such a big kiss up. And with good grammar too." All three of us laughed. When we stopped the one who spoke first was Hamiko. "I knew that it was you. You really are a person who would do that."

I smiled. "And I thank you of thinking of me like this," I said while bowing. But because of my nature, I kind of bowed a little too low and I ended up falling forward. Ow. That is a really good first impression. I heard them both laughing as I got up. "I did not do that on purpose if you guys are thinking that." I told them. They both smiled at me and Kyoji said, "Well, at least I get to meet one of Haruhi's future friend," he said smiling. He stuck out his hand and I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Izumi Yukimura."

He smiled at me and said back, "Nice to meet you too."

When I pulled my hand away, I felt a hand slap me hard my back; which made me fall. I turned to see who it was and it was Hamiko. He laughed and said, "That is your punishment for staying here for too long."

I walked into the classroom, seeing people into groups talking really quick. I saw that Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru being surrounded. They looked uncomfortable so I decided to take matters into my hands. I crept up on a group of girls and screamed in their ears. As they jumped back and screamed back, I grabbed both Haruhi and Kaoru, thinking that if one twin is being pulled, the other will be pulled along. I ran out the door and ran as fast as I can while pulling three people. The hallways got loud, hearing the people from my class, screaming for them to be released. I saw Arisa and screamed to her, "Are you coming with me or just going to watch?"

Seeing her smiled, she sprinted in front of me, which is telling me to follow her. Apparently, she still didn't know where to go. But at least we got rid of the crowd. When we stopped, I was practically covered in sweat. I fell back, landing on my butt. I screamed at Arisa, "THANKS FOR HELPING ME PULL THESE PEOPLE AROUND THE SCHOOL AS I FOLLOWED YOU FOR FIFTEEN MINUTES!"

As usual, she starts laughing up a storm. The twin started to chuckle and Haruhi stood up, brushing her pants. Arisa replied, "Your welcome."

As I caught my breath, Arisa handed me her gym clothes. "Here, you'll need this if you don't want to carry dry sweat around with you." I smiled and I grabbed the clothes.

I turned to look at Haruhi and asked, "So what was that all about?"

I saw her pulling up the twins and said, "There's this Host Club Concert and everyone in the host club is going to sing at least one song."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. Hikaru looked at me evilly and said, "And since you helped us-"

"You are going to sing in the concert." Finished Kaoru.

"I don't wanna do it." I said to them straightforward. Arisa looked at me and said, "You have to do it. You are going to do it with me. A duet. And we are going to pick a random song from the karaoke machine."

I made a face at her. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no. I am not doing it."

"Yes, yes you are." Everyone said.

"Are you going to do it Haruhi?" I asked her.

The twins seemed surprised to hear me call her first name but Haruhi didn't seem to mind. "I'm not singing," she told me. "Dad said that I shouldn't do it because I have a bad singing voice." She said that so bluntly that everyone had a sweat drop come down. She only shrugged and said, "Hey, it's true and I admit it. At least I have an excuse to not sing."

"Grr. I should have said I couldn't sing." I said mumbling. They all turned to me, wondering what I have just said. I sighed and said, "Fine I'll sing. But…"

I looked at Arisa, Hikaru, and Kaoru. I pointed at the three of them and said, "You'll have to do whatever I say for two weeks."

Hikaru stuck up his hand and said, "One week and you got yourself a deal."

I shook it and said, "Deal."

Arisa and Kaoru both put their hands on top. Before we let go Arisa said, "Stop sighing. You lose a bit of happiness every time you do it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading up to now, school has fried my brain and sucked the creativity out of me. I would advise you to listen to the songs as it comes up in the concert. It would help with the concert maybe projection in your head. Here are the lyrics/ English translations to the songs that were sung in order (But since FanFiction wouldn't let me post links, I'll tell were you can find it and since it wouldn't let me type the dot with it, I will literally type the word dot ) :**

**Honey: animelyrics dot com  
**

**Mori: animelyrics dot com  
**

**Twins: ****animelyrics dot com**

**Kyouya: ****animelyrics dot com**

**Tamaki: ****animelyrics dot com**

**All together: ****animelyrics dot com**

**You can find all of them by either typing the name of the song in the search bar or type down ouran high school host club and look for the song names after clicking on the name next to anime.  
**

**Arisa and Izumi: Lyrics- ****animelyrics dot com**

**Video- youtube dot com  
**

**Since the website doesn't have the video, you should look for it on youtube. What it would help to find the dance and video, you can type down Nana Mizuki music video and press enter. You will see a couple of videos but the one you are looking for is the one that has five tiny people in the picture and the back round is white.  
**

**Arisa: ****animelyrics dot com**

**You can type either the song name, which is Super Driver, or The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya in the search bar  
**

**Izumi: Lyrics- ****animelyrics dot com**

**Video- youtube dot com  
**

**Just type down the song name, which is MonSTAR onto the search bar for both.  
**

**And thank you Ookami Infection for favoriting my story, it makes me want to write more. This chapter is mostly singing so sorry if you got bored reading it. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or any songs that I posted in the chapter.**

Chapter 5

I sighed. Even though Arisa told me not to, I can't help it. I mean, I've never sang in front of anyone before. I never even sang to myself in front of the mirror before! The only ones that heard me singing were my mom and dad when my dream was to be a singer… but my dream died along with them.

I stood up from my seat, ignoring the glares I have been receiving since I came back from the run. I wonder what song is Arisa is going to pick. She said that she was going to get one of her songs that she loved. She said that since it was new, no one have heard it yet. She got the single before anyone else because of her connections…. I just hope that they are legal.

I started to walk down the hall and I was receiving more dirty glares. But it was only from the girls. When the boys see me, they don't really care. At least I think so. I have no idea what goes on in a boy's head.

I saw Arisa walk up to me and she smiled. "Hey, I have the CD, the case, and the lyrics book." She handed it to me and I grabbed the CD case. "Everything is in the case. All you have to do is learn the whole song by…" she looked around to find a clock. When she didn't find one, she made a face. I giggled and showed her my watch. She smirked at me and grabbed my arm. She looked at it and started to count aloud to herself. She tapped my watch and continued. "… Three hours and thirty minutes."

I lightly punched her in the arm and said, "Thanks. You really helped me." Even though I said it sarcastically, she still said you're welcome, like normally. I smiled. I don't think that I could get use of this school without her. "But there is just one problem."

She looked at me, clueless. "What?"

I almost screamed at her. "How am I going to listen to this?"

She blinked a couple of times. She scratched the back of her head and smiled. The smile kind of said, 'Oops, I forgot'. She laughed a little and said, "I think I kind of… forgot about that."

I smacked my forehead with my hand. Even though it kind of hurt, I still did it. "Thanks. Now I have to find a way to listen to it now. Thanks for adding it to my to do list."

She laughed in the same way and said, "Sorry."

I sighed and Arisa didn't say anything about that. "It's okay," I replied. "I'll just find a CD player."

I started to walk away, pulling the lyrics sheet out and heard Arisa screamed, "I'm SORRY!"

I smiled and started walking toward the third music room… I think.

Third person POV

Everyone got in his or her seats in the concert hall. It wasn't really a concert hall but you could call it that because even though it was outside, they decorated it to look like one. To cover the sun from the audience, they used a light fabric that covered the area, but only the top. The light was able to shine through but it wasn't able to burn anyone's skin. It was bright enough so that they wouldn't have to use any lights on.

As everyone got comfy in their seats, Tamaki came out from back stage and walked into the middle of the stage. And let me remind you; the stage was really big and there were a lot of people there. Even people from different schools; just because they want to see them sing. Since people sat in seats in the back, they added a plasma screen and several cameramen to have it shown on the TV so that everyone could see. If a normal person came there, they would think that they have a lot of money to burn. Well that's kind of true, but back to the story.

As he walked to the middle, girls were screaming left and right. You would wonder if there were any boys there. Well there were but they are all on the bleachers, hoping that their ears wouldn't break.

When Tamaki got to the middle, he smiled and said, into the microphone, "Hello, everyone! Welcome to the first Host Club Concert!" More screaming came after this. But once he said calm down, everyone in the stadium silenced. It was almost awkward if Tamaki didn't speak. "Okay. We have everything ready for you. I won't tell you the line up but I will tell you that Haruhi is not singing." When he said that, everyone groaned or said 'What?' or 'Noo!'. But you get the point. Some of them were upset, but no one left.

Tamaki cleared his throat and continued. "He didn't want to sing, which is unfortunate for us, but the show must go on." Everyone nodded their head, understanding what he was telling them. "The first one that is going to sing is Hunny. He will sing a song that he made called…" He looked down at the paper he was holding in his hand and told everyone the name of the song, "Doki Doki Waku Waku. Enjoy!"

Then you insert more screams here. Tamaki leaves from stage right here and Hunny came out the way Tamaki left. He skipped out and had his microphone in hand. He turned to face the audience with a big smile. "Konnichiwa, minna (Hi everyone)! I kinda wrote this song myself but I had some help from my friends. So please enjoy!" There were more screams. Some of them were saying things like 'Awww he's soo cute' and 'I can't wait to hear his song, it sounds too cute.'

The music started playing and he started to sing:

'Tanoshii koto ga matte iru to itsudatte tanoshinjaeru!

Kawaii mono wo mitsukechatta nandatte hoshi ga cchau!

Mori no naka demo mizu no naka demo

Dokomademo oikakechatte ii yo!

Yukute habamu nankan toppa! Karuku nage tobashichau zo!'

'Tanken Usachan to issho! Takarabako sagashite!

Wakuwaku suru you na yume no shima e

Tanken Takashi mo issho! Dakara daijoubu sa!

Ukiuki suru you na tabi ni deyou!

Dokidoki'

'Ureshii koto ga atta hi wa megaton kyuu no sumairu de!

Ochikonde iru kimi ni happii takusan wakete ageru yo!'

'Mahou no tsue de hito furi suru to Usachan ga Kumachan ni henshin

Kore, Tamachan no Kumachan da (T_T) konna no kawaikunaiii'

'Tanken minna to issho! Takarabako sagashite!

Wakuwaku suru you na yume no shima e

Tanken itsudatte issho! Dakara daijoubu sa!

Ukiuki suru you na tabi ni deyou!

Dokidoki'

'Tanken Usachan to issho! Takarabako sagashite!

Wakuwaku suru you na yume no shima e

Tanken Takashi mo issho! Dakara daijoubu sa!

Ukiuki suru you na tabi ni deyou!

Dokidoki'

'Tanken minna to issho! Takarabako sagashite!

Wakuwaku suru you na yume no shima e

Tanken itsudatte issho! Dakara daijoubu sa!

Ukiuki suru you na tabi ni deyou!

Dokidoki'

A lot of people screamed when he was done. They were right. The song was made cute to match his personality. But if someone other than him sang it, they would just look plain silly. He smiled. He was dancing a little while he was singing so he was a bit tired. "Arigato minna (Thanks everyone)! And since I'm out here I'm going to call the next one out."

The crowd quiet out. They were excited to see who was going to sing next. Someone from backstage ran out with a white piece of paper with the name of the person who was to sing next. He gave it to Hunny and ran off the stage. Hunny looked at the card and sparkled as he read the card to himself. "Hai (Okay). The next person who is going to sing is…. Mori!"

People screamed yet again, though some people asked each other 'Would he really sing?' and some said 'I didn't expect him to sing! He really is a mystery!'. Mori walked out onto the stage, emotionless and all. He seems pretty relaxed but don't let his appearance fool you. He is nervous at some point but he has learned how to keep his poker face on. He walked to the middle with Hunny, who still had the card.

Hunny smiled at him and said into the microphone, "Mori-kun is going to sing…." He looked at the paper, "Itsumo Soba Ni." He turned to leave but he stopped and said, facing the audience and Mori, "Mori wrote this song by himself. I don't know when but I know he wrote this!" He smiled and skipped away. Even though he meant to give him more courage, Mori got embarrassed; but it still doesn't look like it. He sighed and signaled the band to start playing. The drummer signaled the band off and the music started to play.

'Nani mo iwazu ni sugu soba ni iru yo

Donna toki mo

Kanashii omoi wa sotto tsutaete yo

Kiiteru kara'

'Umaku iezu ni kimi o komarasete

Shimau no nara

Hitomi o tojite sotto yudanete yo

Dakishimeru kara'

'Sugite yuku kisetsu no naka de ima

Kono mune ni tashika na mono wa hitotsu sa'

'Anata o mamoru tame nara

Nani hitotsu oshiku wa nai

Donna itami de mo boku ga kawaru kara

Zutto soba ni iru yo'

'Kimi no kimochi ni kizukezu ni ita to

Shitta toki wa

Boku no chikara de dekiru koto subete

Todoketai kara'

'Itsu datte kimi to hohaba awase

Kore kara mo kawaranai omoi ga aru kara'

'Dakishimeta sono nukumori ga

Itsu made mo kienai you ni

Koboreta namida wa boku ga nuguu kara

Zutto soba ni iru yo'

'Anata o mamoru tame nara

Nani hitotsu oshiku wa nai

Donna itami de mo boku ga kawaru kara

Zutto soba de hohoendete'

'Dakishimeta sono nukumori ga

Itsu made mo kienai you ni

Koboreta namida wa boku ga nuguu kara

Zutto soba ni iru yo'

Everyone screamed yet again but they screamed more than the first time he was called on stage. He sighed, glad to have gotten that over with, though he would need to announce who was coming out to sing next. The person in charge of the white cards came out and handed him the white card. He left before Mori had said a word.

He read the card to himself and brought the mic up to his mouth. "Next one singing, or ones who are singing, is Hikaru and Kaoru." He left, taking the card with him, wanting to get off so he wouldn't have to say anything else. But unfortunately, the twins caught him before he took a step off stage. Even though they argue with Mori, it wasn't loud enough so that the audience could hear, but Mori ended up winning, by not saying anything. The twins sighed and left him as he walked down the stairs.

As they walked to the middle, they were deciding on how many microphones they would hold. Even though they could sing into one mic, it was pretty inconvenient for when they move around while singing. They grabbed two and Hikaru started the speech, or at least the talk before it starts.

"Konnichiwa. Kaoru and I are going to sing a song together."

Kaoru said the next line. "We wrote this song with someone in mind, so we hope you know who you are!"

The girls in the crowd went 'KYAAAAA' and they were really excited to hear the song more than ever. The two twins winked and said, "This song is called Bokura no Love Style. Enjoy!"

Everyone was excited to hear it but they didn't have a clue for whom the song was dedicated to. But they all hoped it was for them. They both nodded to each other and the band saw that. The drummer signaled the start of the song and they began to play the song.

'Kimi no miteru me no mae, hoka no ko to no oshaberi

Oh no, no, no

Waza to misetsukeru no wa, shite hoshikute yakimochi

Oh yes, yes, yes'

'My darling please, ai ni wa

My darling please, sukoshi no

Shougai aru to, motto moeagaru mono'

'Sore ga bokura no love style

Ai no katachi sa love style

I need you, I want you, forever

Kore ga futari no love style

Doko made datte love style

You are mine, I'm yours, forever, only you, love you'

'Sukoshi yarisugita kana, maji de okoraseta kana

Oh no, no, no

Dakishimete ageru kara, nakanaori wo shiyou yo

Oh yes, yes, yes'

'My darling please, kizuna wa

My darling please, fuan wo

Norikoete koso, tsuyoku fukaku naru mono'

'Sore ga bokura no love style

Tsukisusumu no sa love style

I need you, I want you, forever

Kore ga futari no love style

Itsu made datte love style

You are mine, I'm yours, forever, only you, love you'

The crowd screamed, thinking that they sang really, really well. They both smiled and said, "Arigato minna!"

Again, the guy in charge of the cards came out and gave them the next one. They looked at the card, surprised that the next one that was going to sing wasn't the one that they thought. Hikaru smirked and said, "Well, you aren't going to expect the one that was going to sing next."

Kaoru smirked at Hikaru and said, "I know I didn't."

They both laughed a little and said, "Well, it doesn't really matter but,"

Hikaru said, "Kyouya-" and Kaoru said, "Ohtari."

Both said, "Please step onto the stage."

Kyouya walked to the middle of the stage with his mysterious smile. The people in the crowd screamed, wanting him to sing right that that minute. He waved to them and they screamed even more. The twins mumbled 'Lady Killer' but they know that the most popular one is Tamaki, who is probably singing last, either after or before the group song and/ or Arisa and Izumi's song. They looked at each other. Did they tell everyone that they were going to sing? … Oops. Now who is going to play the music?

They both sighed, wondering how could they miss that big detail. When Kyouya reached them, they smiled to the audience and said, one by one, but Kaoru starts, "Looking at the song title, he probably wrote it himself." "And the title is Tsumetai Yoru. Because of the title it kind of sound-" "depressing." Kaoru finished for him. Kyouya looked at them and they shrank a little.

Kyouya cleared his throat and said, "Well, it was meant to be a poem and just that but apparent Tamaki picked out this one." That comment earned a room full of sweat drops and silence. Well at least he has everyone's attention.

Because of the silence, that gave Hikaru and Kaoru a reason to leave the stage. Hikaru said, "Well, it's time for you to sing and-" Kaoru continued the sentence, "We have to check on what is going to go on later and-" They both continued this, "We need to get out of here." They ran off, earning a couple of laughs from the audience.

Kyouya smiled and said, "Well, at least some of you are in a good mood for my singing." The audience went into disagreements, saying that they were excited to listen to him sing. He smiled again and said, "Thank you everyone." The drummer figured that was the end of his speech and counted it out. Lucky for him, he was right. The music started and the audience noticed that it was a slower song than the others.

'Tsumetai yoru no tsuki akari ni terasarete

Utsushi dasareru machi no kage ni kakureta'

'Shinjirareru mono nante

Mou nani hitotsu nai to

Yukikau hito gomi no naka

MONOKURO no sekai ni

Unazuite ita keredo'

'Kizu itan da

kimi no kotoba de

Ashimoto ni yori sou

hana hitotsu'

'Ushitatte mo

Kowaku nante nai to

Iikikasu yo ni

Aruki dashita...'

'Shizukesa dake ga

Boku no mune o umetsukushi

Nozomu koto na do

Shirazu ikite kita no ni'

'Utagau koto no imi sae mo

Mou wakaranakute

Yukan deku machi no naka ni

Tadashisa o kanji

Nagasarete ita keredo'

'Kizu itan da

Kimi no kotoba de

Ashimoto ni yori sou

hana hitotsu'

'Ushitatte mo

Kowaku nante nai to

Iikikasete mo

Toki wa susumu'

'Kizu itan da

Kimi no kotoba de

Ashimoto ni yori sou

hana hitotsu'

'Ushitatte mo

Kowaku nante nai to

Iikikasete mo

Toki wa susumu...'

The audience was amazed. They couldn't believe that he could make something similar to a lullaby. They loved it. And because of that amazement, they were quiet. Kyouya saw this and smiled. He bowed slightly with one arm over his stomach and said, "Thanks for listening to my song." When he said that, the spell broke and everyone clapped and cheered, for him and his song. He found it amazing to see how much people like his music…. And how fun it was. And as usual, the guy with the white cards came out and gave him the card. He left as quiet as he came.

He read the card and smiled. The card told him that there were two songs left. And Haruhi had to participate, but no singing. "He brought his microphone to his lips and said, "Sad to say but there is only one song left-" He was interrupted by the crowd, groaning that the concert wasn't as long as they thought. "But," He said. The crowd stopped and he succeeded in getting their attention. "There is one more performance, made by Tamaki himself."

The crowd screamed; happy to finally hear the number one host sing. He walked out, with a different outfit then what he was wearing earlier for his speech in the beginning. He walked up to Kyouya and high-fived him.

The crowd screamed and Tamaki said, "Good job! I knew that the poem would be a hit."

Kyouya smiled back and said, "I should have never doubt that it wouldn't work; same with the whole concert. You were right. It was fun."

The crowd screamed even more, if that was possible. Kyouya turned back to the crowd and said, "The song he is going to sing is Guilty Beauty Love. Enjoy." And he turned to leave the stage.

Tamaki saw him disappear from his sight and said, "Pssst," into the microphone. He said it again. "Pssssst." The crowd has gone quiet. He said in a small voice, but everyone was able to hear him without having to strain his or her ears. "They are watching the whole concert over again back there," he said, pointing towards backstage. "They are seeing if the audience was being good during the concert. And if you were, we would award you with something." The crowd began to cheer but Tamaki stopped them. "Shh. This is supposed to be a secret." The crowd has gone quiet again and Tamaki sighed in relief. And since you, the readers, know that there's another song after his, you can see how he is a good actor. "Well, enough with secrets and welcome the song, Guilty Beauty Love!" They cheered for him and the music started to play.

Tsumi wa kami ga boku wo utsukushiku tsukutta koto

Kimi no hitomi ni utsutta boku ga ikenai no sa

Batsu wa boku ga ai ni mitasare sugiteru koto

Soredemo boku wa kimi wo aishite shimau darou

GUILTY BEAUTY LOVE

Tobira hiraki fumidashite yume no sekai e irasshaimase

Kimi wo esukooto hizamadzuki te e to kuchidzuke

Hajirau megami sae furimuita LUCKY GUY

Tsukareta kokoro iyasu kara

Tsumi wa boku ga fureru monosubete koi ni ochite

Heart ubawareta kimi wa zenzen warukunai sa

Batsu wa boku ga ai wo mugendai sasageru koto

Soredemo kimi wa boku ni furete shimau darou

GUILTY BEAUTY LOVE

Yoru ni ukabu tsuki ga boku dakiyose moeru kimi wa taiyou

Futari meguri ai mabushisugi kage wa dekinai

Jounetsu no hanataba wo okuttara Cutie lady

Koko de wa kimi wa itsumo Heroine

Tsumi wa kami ga boku ni kono kuchibiru kureta koto

Kimi wo yume e to sasotta boku ga ikenai no sa

Batsu wa boku ni ai ga furisosogi sugiru koto

Soredemo kimi wa boku ni hikarete shimau darou

GUILTY BEAUTY HEART

The crowd screams for him. They scream for the others also. They scream 'ENCORE, ENCORE!' Tamaki smiled and said, "Wait, I am going to see what happens now." He ran off the stage and the crowd fell into silence, hoping that they could hear more, even though the sun was starting to set, they didn't care. They wanted to hear at least another song. The stage crew turned off all the lights and on the stage, all seven of the host club got into their position and they turned the lights back on; pointing to the people in the center of the stage. The crowd screams in glee, happy to see all of them on the stage at once.

They all were wearing the same theme of clothes; which is the element, such as fire is red, earth is green, lightning is yellow, water is blue, air is gray only because they couldn't do clear, which would be really awkward, white is moon, and black is shadow. The list of people wearing a certain color but awesome clothes is:

Haruhi- White; Moon

Tamaki- Yellow; Lightning

Kyouya- Black; Shadow

Hikaru- Red; Fire

Kaoru- Blue; Water

Mori- Green; Earth

Hunny- Gray; Air

So that the audience knows that, they put that on the TV screen. Once they got it straight to them, the crowd screamed, happy that they could hear everyone sing. Haruhi brought the microphone up and said, "Konnichiwa minna! Gomen (Hi everyone! Sorry) I didn't sing earlier. And the reason is that I am a very bad singer. I am just here so that I would add some things into the parts that they don't sing." She smiled and Kyouya started to talk. "And as you requested, this is the encore!" Tamaki was talking to the crowd saying that they did a good job convincing backstage about it while Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru brought down their mics so that the other wouldn't hear. They talked all through Tamaki and Hunny's speech. No one noticed that they have been talking.

Having a close up on them with the vision and hearing you can see that they are talking about Arisa and Izumi's song. They were talking about how they missed it and didn't ask the band to learn their song. Apparently they forgot to ask and they are wondering if they have a back up plan. Also, they weren't back stage, even though they were allowed to. By the time they finished, it was Hikaru and Kaoru's turn to say something. They both smiled and said, "The song is called Mata Ashita! Enjoy!" And that was the que for the band to start.

(Haruhi: Tobira wo akeru to soko wa...)

Itsudatte kimi no koto wo bokura wa koko de matteru kara

Ya na koto ga atta no nara bokura ni hanashi wo kikasete yo

Sakki made naiteita (Nakanai de) kimi no kanashii kao mo (Sugu ni)

Hora bokura nara itsu no mani egao ni kaeru

(Honey: Egao ni kaeru!)

Mata ashita! Hohoen da kimi ni aeru you ni (Say goodbye)

Sumi kitta aozora ukabu kumo no yo ni

Mune ippai hi no hikari abite (Say goodbye) arukidasou

Boku to

(Tamaki: Ii ne?)

(Haruhi: Tanoshii desu ne? Hahaha!)

(Tamaki: Kore ga shomin no uta ka?)

Kudaranai joudan datte kimi wa warau kamoshirenai keredo

Tada kimi no yorokobu kao ga bokura wa itsumo mitai dake nanda

Sakki made futte ita (Daijoubu) Doshaburi amagumo mo (Sugu ni)

Hora bokura nara warai tobashite aruite yukeru

(Mori: Doushita, Mitsukuni?)

(Honey: Aruite yukeru!)

Mata ashita! Hohoen da kimi ni aeru you ni (Say goodbye)

Wa ni natte tsunaida te to te no nukumori wo

Itsumademo wasurenai you ni (Say goodbye) arukidasou

Boku to

Kenkashite sure chigau toki datte (Donna toki datte)

Kimi ni aeta koto ni koukai wa nai kara

(Tamaki: Iku zo!)

Mata ashita! Hohoen da kimi ni aeru you ni

Sumi kitta aozora ukabu kumo no yo ni

Mune ippai hi no hikari abite arukidasou

Mata ashita! Hohoen da kimi ni aeru you ni (Say goodbye)

Wa ni natte tsunaida te to te no nukumori wo

Itsumademo wasurenai you ni (Say goodbye) arukidasou

Mata ashita! Hohoen da kimi ni aeru you ni (Say goodbye)

Sumi kitta aozora ukabu kumo no yo ni

Mune ippai hi no hikari abite (Say goodbye) arukidasou

Boku to

(Haruhi: Senpai!)

(Tamaki: Kora! Omaera, Haruhi-chan wa hanasero!)

(Twins: Iiya da yo!)

(Honey: Tanoshii ne!)

(Kyouya: Omaera na...)

(Honey: Haru-chan!)

(Haruhi: Yare yare...)

(Kyouya: Ma...iikka)

(Tamaki: Nnn... Ha-Haruhi!)

(Haruhi: Mata Ashita!)

They all cheered for them all, even Haruhi. Some had tears in their eyes; showing that they loved the song and they were really touched by the song. But they were upset that that was the last song that they would hear. Everyone was waving to the crowd with big smiles, but the twins had a mischievous smile. They had an idea on what to say to introduce Arisa and Izumi. And hopefully they would get on the stage in time.

Tamaki smiled and said, "Thank you for coming! And that is the last song for-"

The twins stopped him by grabbing the mike out of his hands and said together, "It's not over yet."

Everyone was in shock, besides the twins and Haruhi. Haruhi sighed and said, into the mic, "Can't you guys at least make a normal announcement for them. You didn't have to stop him in the middle of his speech."

Hikaru pouted, "But it's not funny if it is normal." Kaoru shook his head in agreement. "But this is better. Going like this-" Hikaru and Kaoru took a really deep breath in and both screamed, "ARISA AND IZUMI! IT"S YOUR TURN!"

Everyone that was in the stadium covered their ears and same with the others. They were a little dizzy for it but Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi was fine, considering Hikaru and Kaoru did it and Haruhi have prepared for it; she brought earplugs just incase and wore them just in time. She took out her earplugs and looked around. The twins followed her lead and did that same. They were nowhere in sight. They sighed. The thought it would work but it seems that they didn't hear it. But Haruhi didn't want them to scream again.

"Hey guys, do you think that they bailed?" Haruhi said, buying time.

The twins put their heads down and said, "That can't happen."

Tamaki shook his head and got the dizzies out of him. He got mad but he didn't yell into the mic. "What did you do that for?"

Hikaru picked up his head and said, "Didn't you hear? I called the last singers to join the stage."

Kaoru finished it saying, "And they are Arisa and Izumi."

Kyouya looked around as the audience was in disbelief. Some of them were saying things like 'No way!' or 'How do they know them?' or 'Augh! How could it have not been me! I was their customer before them! I should have been it!" In my opinion, I think their a little air headed. "I don't see them anywhere," Kyouya said putting his hand behind his head. "Maybe they lied to you?"

Haruhi frowned. "I don't think they did. I saw Izumi asking everyone if they had a CD player. When she asked me, she told me that Arisa forgot about it and she had to find something that she could use. Also, she was asking some people in the dance club if they would dance with Arisa and her."

Kyouya said, "Well, I'll give them ten seconds if they really come because the sun is on the horizon and it is going to be a pain cleaning this up at night. Agree?"

Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru looked at each other and reluctantly nod their head. They know that they would come. The problem is just when. Kyouya started to count into the mic. "10," "9," "8," "7" "6," "5," "4," By now Hikaru and Kaoru are really worried right now. They hope that they would make it. "3," "2," "1-"

"WAIT!" they heard a girl scream. She scrambled up the stairs and ran to the middle of the stage. But when she reached in front of Kyouya, she tripped over her own foot. Not really a great entrance now is it?

**End of third POV**

_Ow. _I thought. _What a great entrance, way ta go Izumi! _

I heard the sound of someone, or four someones, trying to hold their laugh. I used my hands and put them on the ground to push myself up. I closed my eyes and said straight to where the stifled sounds were, "Mouu (Ughh)! If you are going to laugh, JUST DO IT!"

I heard Arisa, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi laugh so much, the twins were rolling on the floor laughing and Arisa and Haruhi was practically crying. I felt my face go red. I faced down and saw that Kyouya have broken my fall. Now I know why my fall wasn't that hurtful. I blushed even more and got up clumsily, earning more laughs from the four and couple from the crowd.

I stood on my feet as he sat up. "Gomen ne sai!" I said bowing to Kyouya, which was a pretty bad idea. Banging someone in the head it not fun; especially if you are trying to apologize to them. Kyouya: 2 Izumi: -6. I sat on the floor with my legs folded in front of me and I put my head down. "Owwww." I said in pain. I looked up, holding my head with both my hands and saw that he was holding his head with one hand and he was still sitting. I got up and backed up a couple steps, hoping that I wouldn't hit him this time.

Seeing that I was far enough, I bowed, not hitting anyone, and said, "GOMEN NE SAI!"

He got up, with his hand down and patted me in the head. I lifted my head and saw that he had an amused look on his face. "It's okay. Just be careful next time."

I smiled and turned to Arisa. I saw that she was still laughing and I stood there, waiting. It took a good five to ten minutes for her to stop. The sun was halfway covered. I smiled. It looked so beautiful. I looked around and saw that the backup dancers, or Anna and Rita, were standing there, smiling at Arisa, amused and amazed that a person could laugh as long as her. What it took to find two people willing to learn a dance in an hour with just the voice on CD and actually didn't mind being with us was not easy. No scratch that. It was easier to do that than to make the melody and learn the dance that Arisa made on the spot in an hour.

**Flashback**

Mouu. It's been half an hour and I finally got a CD player. Happy, I popped it in to find that it only has a voice; the voice that I had to learn the music from.

I ran to the stairs, finding a sign that said:

Dancing Club

Need Dancers? Want to dance?

Come to the Second Music room

We will help you out!

I saw the second music room as I was running to the stairs. I ran back, retracing my steps. I saw the music room and opened the doors. Everyone heard the doors open and looked at my direction. Most of them gave me a dirty look, obviously hearing that the rumors were true, some smiling warmly, and some just turned away, not wanting anything to do with me. _Thanks; I really appreciate that self-esteem boost. _

The leader, or at least I think so because he looks happy to see me, though most aren't, walked up to me and stuck his hand out to me. "Hi, welcome to the dance club. I'm Takuto, you?"

I looked at his hand and looked at him. "Are you sure you want to shake my hand? My 'poor germs' might get on you." I used air quotes to show what most people have said to me, when I get near them or they bumped into me, claiming that I bumped into them. I didn't do it. I mean, come on, I'm clumsy but not that clumsy… okay maybe I am but I don't do that often.

He laughed at what I said… or me, and said, "Don't let them get to you. I've met a lot of people who was middle class before their family business have taken off. Hey, I was middle class. And you got in her with a scholarship, paying for the whole time you're here, so I doubt your poor." I smiled, trusting that he knows what I have been through, but I am sure that I am poor now.

"It's okay," I said. "I don't really need a handshake right now. All I need are two dancers who can do the impossible. But they have to be girls because boys would probably be embarrassed to do it." He smiled at me.

"So what do you mean by the impossible?"

"I mean impossible by learning a dance that is probably not made yet and they have to learn it without hearing the music but only vocals and learn it in an hour so we have time to make the melody." I took a big gasp of air. I didn't expect for me to have said all that in one breath.

He shook his head thoughtfully. It looked like he could find people who could do that but the problem is who would want to do it. He looked at me and said, "Come, let's find someone who could do it."

I walked with him to the middle of the room and he yelled, "Okay! We have a big job to do here. She-" pointed at me- "needs someone who can dance a song with only vocals in an hour. Raise your hand if you can do it."

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, and then they looked at me. Reluctantly five people raised their hands. I was surprised that four of them were the ones that were giving me dirty looks. Now that is going to be a hard pick. "Now," he said, "Who is willing to put the 'being poor' part behind you and work with her?" Like me, he put air quotes around the poor part. Now I know that he wasn't lying. Four of the five put their hand down. Sweat drops fell down from Takuto and me. _Again, big self- esteem help. Thanks._

"Thank you, Anna. I appreciate it," he said, referring to the last girl. She smiled at him and then me. I saw in her eyes that she didn't care if I was poor. I smiled back. She is definitely someone I will come back to if I have another dance challenge. He turned to me and asked me, "Can you put the CD on so she can hear?"

"Sure," I replied. It might change peoples' mind. I went over to the stereo I saw on the table and put it in. I pressed play and the music started to play… well, the voice started to sing.

When it was done, I looked over to everyone and saw that they had their eyes closed. It seems as though that they can hear the music. I could only hear the bass and drum parts in my head. Mostly because I could play bass and drums. They have a better imagination than me. I took out the CD and walked over to Takuto, who also had his eyes closed. I searched through my brain to see how to wake them up. Finding the simplest idea, I snapped my fingers loudly and they opened their eyes. Takuto shook his head and said, "Okay, who wants to dance that song with Izumi and Anna?"

Again no one raised his or her hands, but I think it is a different reason why. Takuto sighed. "You guys are cowards. I would do it, but she said that when boys do a song like that, they would be embarrassed. And I agree." He smiled at me and I smiled back. "So who would want to do it?" We stood there for a couple of minutes, and still no hand went up.

I heard a sigh and I turned to see a hand go up. "I'll do it." I heard a girl say. I smiled and Takuto saw who it was. His smiled almost reached his ears. "Thanks Rita. I owe you one." She smiled back at him but it looked sad.

I thanked them and told them to go to the third music room and wait for me there. When they left, I whispered in his ear, saying, "Thanks for that. Oh and," I handed him a ticket to the concert. "Don't be late."

**Flashback ends**

I am definitely not going to explain what happened after that. It is too long and it would take up my whole life and more to explain it all. In the end, it was chaos and we barely made it. We recorded everything onto a CD, without voice so we could sing it live. We needed five instruments to complete the song. I played bass and drums; Arisa played piano, electric guitar, and violin. We did the music first and did that dance later. Arisa made the dance along with the dancers when they listened to the song with the lyrics in. They came up with a dance with simple movements and they repeated so it wouldn't be hard to remember. And we did all of that in two hours. Pretty impressive for four girls, huh?

When I looked at Arisa, she was on her feet, taking deep breathes in. She is probably done laughing and she seems pretty drained from it. Kaoru smiled at Haruhi and Hikaru, and they smiled back. Kaoru walked up to me and held up me hand. "Well, there's your performance before they sing. Who wants to see if they can top that with their singing?"

You know what's really awkward? Everyone raised his or her hands, but I know the reason why. They expect me to embarrass myself even further. I blushed and he let go of my hand. Arisa, who recovered from her laughing fit, ran up to me and put her arm around my head. She put on her headset that allowed her to use both hands for dancing and gave me one. She practically screamed and said, "Thanks for coming!"

She let go of me and I put on my headset. Anna stepped forward and said, "Please enjoy our… unique performance."

Rita took over and said, "It's not really unique. It's just that we have dancing, no band, and a duet made by Arisa and Izumi."

Anna stood next to Rita and added, "And they made the music, recorded it, and made the dance in two hours flat."

They both said at the same time, "How amazing is that?"

I smiled and turned on my headset. "It wasn't just us. You guys helped up big time. We needed two dancers that knows their stuff and could help us with the music and dancing. It was just Arisa who failed to tell me that we had to make the music because the CD only had singing on it."

Arisa popped in pouting and said, "Hey, at least I rented a recording station and instruments on campus, and I've gotten us a camera to record the progress of it. Though 'someone' or 'someoneS' had to ruin the camera by pouring water on top of it."

The three of us- Anna, Rita, and me- put our hands on the back of our necks and laughed nervously. Some people, on stage and in the audience, giggled or chuckled at us. The Hosts went back stage during our talking and we looked at the audience.

We each had to say a sentence before we sang so we started it:

Arisa: "I hoped you enjoyed the comedy bit that we didn't plan."

Anna: "The song is called Koi no Yokushiryoku and we just made the music, not the lyrics or title."

Rita: "We don't really have rights to this song because Arisa said that we had to give the lyrics and the melody we made back to the company, but we would still be happy that we would get to hear this on TV."

Izumi: "And ending that really long speech that Rita just made, I just want to thank Takuto for letting me take away Rita and Anna with me; 'You rock!'"

All four of us: "Please enjoy our song!"

We all got into position- Anna on the right, Arisa next to her, Me being next to Arisa and next to Rita- and I ran off the stage to put the CD in and pressed play. Knowing when it was going to start- because we programmed it to count down in our headsets to tell us when to start- and I ran back into position.

Arisa: **Bold Print**

Izumi: Regular Print

Both: _Italic Print_

Anna and Rita: (Parenthesis)

**I love you todoite kono omoi**

Kitto itsuka wa kanau yo ne

_Konna kimochi setsuna sugiru no_

**Hajimari nante wakaranai no**

**Namae mo heibon de doko ni demo isou**

**Demo nanbannin ite mo watashi kitto KIMI wo mitsukeru yo**

Sunao na kimochi tojikome

kara ni komotta jibun ga iya de

Ki no nai furi suru sono tabi ni

tada itami ga fueteku

**KIMI wa nani wo negau no?**

**soba ni ite hoshii**

**Zutto zutto sore dake na no ni**

(DOKI DOKI...)

_Koi no yokushiryoku_

_Hora Game ga hajimaru_

_Mitsume aeba wakaru desho?_

_Hajimari no BERU ga naru_

**Listen To My Heart**

**Koe ni naranai kono koe**

Tomete koi no yokushiryoku

Tsutaetai watashi no subete

Nanige ni kami wo kitta keredo

Hontou wa KIMI no sei nante ienai

Uso tsuite nigete bakari de

Mou kono mama ja dame da yo

**Hoka no hito wazato miteiru**

**Sonna tsuyogari shiranai mama de**

**Sugu soba wo sugiteku senaka ga**

**Itai hodo tooku kanjita**

KIMI wa dare wo omou no?

Oshiete futari wa itsumade

Kono mama tsuzuite yuku no?

(KYUN KYUN...)

_Koi no yokushiryoku_

_Hora Game no hajimari_

_Karami au omoi wa mou hodokenai ugoki hajimeta_

Listen To My Heart

Motto sunao ni naretara

**Tomete koi no yokushiryoku**

**Kokoro dake soba ni iru no**

Itsuka iu no (Daisuki da yo)

Yume de iu no (Itsumo gomen)

**Itsuka itte zutto isshun datte**

_Hanasanai tte gyutto gyutto shite yo_

(ZUKI ZUKI...)

**Koi no yokushiryoku**

**Hora GAME no hajimari**

Massugu na omoi ga hora ima afure hashiridasu

**Hitori nante mou yada yo mite yo watashi no koto**

Zenbu KIMI e to tsunagaru no _ donna kako mo mirai mo zutto zutto..._

**Kono deai ga sekai wo kaeru**

**Houkago KURASU ni ima wa futari**

_Kami-sama ga kureta CHANSU yo jikan wa tada sugite yuku_

Kitto kono mama futari wa sudoori

Senaka awase de hanarete yuku...

I love you todoite kono omoi

**Kitto itsuka wa kanau yo ne**

_Konna kimochi setsuna sugiru no onegai tomete...koi no yokushiryoku_

When we were done, I didn't hear anything from the audience. It was just deep silent. Even the crickets weren't chirping. I thought to myself, _Were we that bad?_

I looked out and saw Takuto. He smiled at me and started to clap. It echoed through the stadium and others started to clap with him. _Huh, so we weren't bad. It's just that no one wanted to clap for us. _Eventually everyone started to clap for us and some even cheered for us. I bet I was smiling brightly and same with the others. We looked at each other and hugged each other while jumping. We expected for people to clap but not everyone. All four of us screamed out, "Arigato minna (and if you don't remember what it means, it means Thank you everyone)!" I was really proud of everyone, including myself to have the confidence to sing in front of... well, alot of people. It was mostly because of Arisa, Anna, and Rita, though. I probably wouldn't do it if I was by myself.

We were really happy, and apparently so was the audience. They were cheering for and encore. Arisa smirked and said, "Wait, wait wait. Is it for us together, or one for each of us?"

The audience was really concitering this. I paled, or at least I think I did. My face felt cold and it felt like my blood dropped from my face, so yea, I think I paled. Arisa asked them, "Okay, if you want us to do it together, scream now."

The audience screamed. It sounded like most of the audience, but I didn't calm down. Arisa asked, "If you want us to do it seperate, then scream!"

The audience screamed even louder than the other group. I think some people screamed twice. I sighed. I hope that Arisa knows what she's doing. She smiled and said, "Okay then! But even though Izumi and I are going to sing different songs, we are still going to be on stage. Good thing I planned this ahead and got them to learn how to play drums and another guitar."

_Oh yea, she did tell us to learn those songs, _I thought._ Good, I'll have my trusty bass in my arms._

They went back stage and grabbed bass for me and went to where the band members were. They took over the instuments and Arisa grabbed her guitar. She smiled and said, "Okay, I'll be singing first."

"Good luck," I mumbled. The headset heard it but it came out as weird words. They looked around to see who did it, and I had a little hard time hiding my blushing. Arisa looked at Rita and Anna and they shrugged. She shrugged with them and she smiled to the crowd, saying, "Okay, the song I am going to sing and play is called Super Driver, which is my favorite song at the moment. Okay, now we are going to start in, 3, 2, 1!" The music started to play and Arisa started to sing.

Day by day

Unzari da yo ne dakara

Doudou to kotowacchau KIMI ni narina yo

Oh my boy

KIPPARI shinakya uso ni

tsukiatterarenai yo semai sekai de

jibun de mitsuketa myself

suki ni natte touzen

kudaranai yarikata kette

subete wa atashi ga kimeru!

(I say, I say my heaven)

Super Driver tosshin makasete

nanatettatte zenshin

"fukanou!" (Don't you stop me!)

tobikoete Take it easy, Go!

daishouri tte doukan mochiron

dou nattatte kaikan

"hanseikai?" (Get back to wild)

soreyori saa isoide yo

are mo kore mo mitaiken itsu datte TOTSUZEN  
maru de maru de mikeiken sore ga doushita no?

Up side down

TONDEMO kachikan dakedo

monmon to kangaeta jibun tte ERAI

On my own

chanto mukiau me da yo

tekitou ni nareatte damasarenaiwa

hitori wo kowagaru nonsense

daremo chotto samashii

omoshisakusen nette

egao no atashi ga saikou!

(You should, you should be quiet!)

noutenki na sekkin shikakete

aki chattan da saikin

"fujiyuu!" (We born to now)

furikitte Yes, Laid on joke!

daihakken ni banzai shitai ne

deki chattara bannou

"souzouron?" (No more no fake)

Tokui yo ooi yaru kara ne

sore to kore wa yume janai naze katte DOKIDOKI

moyuru moyuru yume mitai hontou ni shimashou

sore to kore wa yume janai naze katte KURAKURA

moyuru moyuru yume mitai saa ne dou daro ne?

(kouseiin Dancin' shakin' hip soudouin Moovin' makin' stage)

Super Driver tosshin makasete

nantettatte zenshin

"fukanou!" (Don't you stop me)

tobikoete Take it eazy,Go!

daishouri tte doukan mochiron

dou nattatte kaikan

"hanseikai?" (Get back to wild)

soreyori saa isoide yo

Super Driver chousen suru no yo

Feel it,feel it speed up

"fujiyuu!" (We born to now)

furikitte Yes,Laid on joke!

daihakken ni banzai shitai ne

deki chattara bannou

"souzouron?" (No more no fake)

tokui yo ooi yaru kara ne

are mo kore mo mitaiken itsu datte MURIYARI

maru de maru de mikeiken kore kara shimashou

are mo kore mo mitaiken itsu datte TOTSUZEN

maru de maru de mikeiken sore ga doushita no?

(ikkaisen Funky rookie game gyakukaiten Honky tonky head)

The crowd cheered for her. That really makes me not want to sing. I started to get nervous. Even, though I had the bass in my hand, I was nervous.

Arisa smiled and said, "Thanks everyone. I'll be here all school year." She turned to me and pulled me up front. "But enough about me, it's Izumi's turn!"

They cheered for me. "T- th- thanks e- ev- everybody." I said, nervously. I mentally slapped myself in the forehead. Everyone started to laugh and I blushed even more. Because of Arisa, soon I'm going to die from embarrassment. Arisa giggled and said, "She's a little nervous about singing by herself, but I think that she would do perfectly fine. Agree?"

There were cheers from the crowd and I smiled. I took a deep breath and I felt a little calmer. I screamed, "Arigato minna! Yosh (Okay or Alright), let's do this!" Rita was on the drums and started with the beat. The music started after it and I started to sing.

kono HAATO no oku fukaku ni

hiza wo kakae nemutte iru

mada daremo kitto

mita koto nai hoshi

chiisana koro kara sotto

iki wo hisome mimamotteru

nando naitatte ne

akiramerarenai riyuu ga

ima ni mo koboresou de

kurayami no naka kono yoru ni mezameru

atashi

Twinkle Twinkle Little MonStAR

abaredasu kono kimochi

sore wa totemo koi ni nite

koi yori zutto tashika na mono

Twinkle Twinkle Little MonStAR

unmei mo mikata suru

atashi nara daijoubu

kanaerareru motto

nan ni mo shiranai kuse shite

nanimokamo wakatteru you na

nee, kao shinaide

subete uso kamo yo

motomete iru no wa itsumo

kekka to ka sonna n ja naku

tada kou sezu ni wa irarenai no

sore dake

rifujin ni matataite

jinsei ni hansoku nante nai desho

atashi

Twinkle Twinkle Little MonStAR

abaredasu kono kimochi

kyou ja nai to mou dame de

ashita ja tokete nakunacchau

Twinkle Twinkle Little MonStAR

joushiki kettobashite

atashi nara daijoubu

kanaerareru motto

hatenaku dokomademo kagayaku yozora

nagareru hoshitachi zenbu

KYACCHI KYACCHI shite

hitorijime

atashi

Twinkle Twinkle Little MonStAR

abaredasu kono kimochi

todokisou de todokanai

yume nara kon'ya tsukamaero

Twinkle Twinkle Little MonStAR

unmei mo mikata suru

atashi nara daijoubu

kanaerareru yo MonStAR

I took a deep breath after singing, and the crowd cheered. I smiled and host club came out. Rita, Anna, and Arisa walked up next to me and joined hands. We brought ours hands up and bowed to the audience. When we were done, each of the Host Club hugged us. It wasn't a real big deal to Arisa or me, but we were both worried about Anna and Rita. They both look a little faint. We both grabbed hold of them before they fell.

The Host Club smiled at them and Tamaki said, "Okay, that is the real end of the Host Club Concert. We all just want to say,"

Everyone joined hands including Arisa, Anna, Rita, and me but Arisa stood in, holding my and Kyouya's hand. We brought them up and bowed to the crowd and said, "THANK YOU FOR COMING!"

**And I will say this, *bows* THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**And please review on your thoughts comments, ideas, and stuff. You could even say I hate this story and/ or chapter. I don't mind… Much. **

**Thanks for reading once again and I will try to update as soon as this head gets more ideas. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR"S QUICK NOTE, PLEASE ****READ!**

Sorry! I didn't update in forever! Awwwww I feel sooooo bad! But school's been screwing with me and I am not happy. It is ruining my pure mind into liking things that I wouldn't have liked before! Like in the anime/manga Death Note, I use to like L and now I think he is too boring and I like Light better! Ughh... O yeah, The reason I am not going to post during the school year is because the school year is way too busy and I need to relax my brain and concentrate on my studies... I got to stop making excuses. Sorry, but this is probably my last update til summer. Sorry again! Okay, too much talking and now ON TO THE STORY!

P.S. You should read my sister's version of the story. Ouran High: In the Eyes of a Scholarship Student by Shadow's Note. Difference is the point of view is in Arisa's.

* * *

Chapter 6

I watched as Arisa push buttons on her PSP. She was playing against a boy who had come to play games with her. A new attraction to the host club attracting some males instead of all girls. Both Arisa and I are to play games against people who request to it and they get to choose against who. The customers are also able to choose what game to play with us, well her because they mostly ask for her, knowing that I am a total noob at games. Whenever it is strategy or action, adventure or puzzles, Arisa could win all. I'm jealous of it. Grr. I want to play games and beat them too.

I sat back into the couch, watching both people in total concentration. The game that the person chose this time was a game that had multiplayer in the storyline. Seeing Arisa's battle skills, it clearly showed that she had beaten the game before. But because it is the customer's game and it was his choice in games, she is only to provide back up when the main character is in trouble. I could tell that she was holding back on wanting to kick other opponents' butts.

I looked up to see Kyouya looking at Arisa, again, to make sure she isn't making any trouble. I had a sweat drop when I saw that. _How many times does that make now? _I thought to myself. I put my fingers out in front of me and started to count with my fingers. _1, 2, 3... 12 times._ I sighed. It was exactly as Arisa had said. After the concert's announcement, of course he would be more caution than ever. After the concert, Kyouya had explained why he had said it all of a sudden and before he even told the host club first. He had said that his parents had wanted him to announce it that day when everyone that went to the school was there so that the news would travel faster. What is the announcement, you ask? Well, I will bring it up as soon as I get home. Right now, I need to pay attention to-

"Noooooooooooooo!" I heard Arisa scream. I flinched and saw that she was playing a different person. Oops. Not doing a really good job at watching them. I looked on her screen and saw that it had said:

GAME OVER

PLAYER 1 WINS

I saw her fake crying into her hands and saw that the guy she was playing had a smug look on his face.

I covered my ears, trying to get rid of the scream that was practically engraved in my mind. I shook my head back and forth, trying to the scream out of the other ear. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. I saw Kyouya look at me sympathetically. He sighed, similar to my own, and said, "I'm sorry for my... fiance's attitude."

Well, boo. I wanted to tell you guys but Kyouya had to spoil my fun. Well, I will tell you the events of it when I get home. All you know right now is that Arisa is is Kyouya's fiance. I smiled, despite the fact that my ears are still ringing. "It's okay. I just need to get use to the screaming if I am going to sit here."

He smiled at me and said, " I hope that your attitude rubs off on Arisa. Maybe I wouldn't be so worried about her than."

I smiled back and said, "Worrying is the first step to love." I scratched my head nervously and said, "I think."

He chuckled at me and I turned back to see Arisa thanking the boy for a fun time. She stood up and stretched, PSP in hand. I took the PSP out of her hand and saw that she had turned it off. I put it down on the table and picked up my tea cup with two hands. I took a sip and was glad it was still warm, feeling the warmth run through my body.

I looked up to see Arisa walking over to Hikaru and Kaoru to fool around. The room was almost empty, save for the host club and the girls talking to Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai. Even though they told me not to call them that, I still do. I watched Kyouya walking over to Arisa, probably talking about how she wouldn't wear the uniform that they were suppose to wear. Both of us are still wearing the clothes we wore the first day we can here. The school let me wear what I want because of money conditions and Arisa just refuses to wear it. She is still wearing her black and white uniform she was wearing the first time I met her.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out to look at a fold phone- the model is at least three years old so it is kind of thick but cheap- and saw that it was a number I haven't heard from in forever, to be specific, in three months. I saw everyone paying attention to their own thing, so I slipped out of the room and answered my phone. "Hi, it has been a while since you called."

The voice on the other line had a low voice. As he started to talk, I walked to the roof of the school. "I'm sorry I didn't call earlier. His schedule is busier than ever, thanks to your advertisement at your other school."

"I'm sorry," I said while walking up the stairs. "I didn't think that I could make you guys any busier, though I didn't think it was possible."

I could feel his stress through the phone. He sighed and said, "No, no. You shouldn't apologize. His career has been through the roof since you did it. He has a tour in Japan in a couple of months. Even though he doesn't know about you, I'll find a way to visit you."

I shook my head, forgetting that he couldn't see it. I walked up the stairs, connecting to the roof, and told him, "It's okay. You are the one who is sending the money. You're practically paying for everything. The only thing I'm doing is keeping my scholarship."

"But it seems that I should do it. He hasn't been in your life for anything. The only thing that I could do for you in his favor is to give you money every month so you wouldn't have to work," he told me. I frowned a little. I didn't like to depend on their money but I really have no choice to. My mom and dad was the one who told him that he should help take care of me.

I sighed while opening the door to the roof. "Fine but I shouldn't be so dependent to the money you send every month. I have been saving some money and I was thinking I should send it back at least."

"No," he said with a tone that had said that that was final. "With that out of the way, I wanted to see if you are having trouble at Ouran High and at your parent's old house. The house is completely paid right?"

I sighed and said, "Yes, don't worry about a thing."

He sighed and said, "I can't help it. I get worried about you because I can't take care of you directly and because you never contact me."

"I know you're too busy and I wouldn't want to bother you," I told him. "Don't worry. If something big comes along, I'll call. Just take care of my brother, will you Tsukino-san?"

He chuckled and I could feel some of the tension from his voice go away. "I told you, just call me Akoi. And of course I will. I am his manager you know." I heard voices in the background calling his name and trying to tell him to do this and do that. Wow, I wouldn't stand a chance being a manager. "Sorry, but I have to go now. Talk to you whenever I can."

I smiled and said, "Bye."

We both hung up and I watched the view from the roof. I always found high heights so beautiful. I watched the students walking out of the school from clubs being over and saw that the last girls I saw at the club leave. I sighed. I guess it's time for me to leave. I turned around to see the door partially open. I walked over to the door and opened it wider to see Arisa, Hikaru, and Kaoru crouched down in front of the door. I smiled and asked them, "How long have you been there?"

Arisa flinched back, and Hikaru and Kaoru stood behind her by a few feet and said, "It was her idea! We didn't hear a thing!"

I smiled, though I was pretty pissed that they were eavesdropping on me. "Don't worry, I'm not mad. Just tell me how much have you heard."

Arisa used her pointer fingers and poked each other with the other and looked down at them. "Well... We heard the part where you had said that you said you didn't want to be dependent on them..."

I sighed while scratching the back of my head. "Well, you guys now know that I don't make, earn, or just plain have my own money. I'm not pissed at you for hearing about that but I am pissed at the fact that you guys practically stalked me and eavesdropped on me. Just don't do it again. And if you want to know about me, just ask. I won't get offended or anything."

Hunny popped up behind them and asked, "So if I ask if you couldn't afford anything that we can, you wouldn't care?"

Mori lightly hit Hunny in the back of his head and said, "Don't ask questions like that or say it so bluntly. That's rude."

I giggled and said, "It's okay. But it is true, to answer your question. I'm not as rich as all of you. I'm more like middle class towards poor and not the other way around." I looked at my watch and sighed. "Well, I am going to miss my train if I don't head out now. Arisa, are you going to take the car with Kyouya today?"

Arisa sighed, which I found rare for her. "Kyouya wouldn't let me walk home at all. He thinks it is unsafe to, but the car is going to stop by the preschool Watari is in, which is the opposite direction to where you are going." She clapped her hands together in front of her and said, "I'm sorry."

I smiled sadly and said, "It's okay. Well, I should head out now. Say bye to everyone for me, okay?"

I said my goodbyes and ran down the stairs. Running down the stairs are a lot more fun than running up the stairs anyways.

* * *

I washed my dishes from dinner. With warm water, of course! I watched the leftovers run down the drain to get to the food grinder at the bottom. I turned it on with the water still running. When I didn't hear anymore food down there, I turned it off and dried my hands. I took a towel and dried the area around the sink. I looked at the stove, which still have enough food for two people. I sighed. _I got to remember to only cook for one person, _I thought. _I am going to be the reason why the world is going to run out of food. _

I turned off the lights and walked into the living room. I looked at the small shrine I made for my parents and bowed to them. "Good night, and rest well," I said to my parents.

I turned to the partially open window and saw a squirrel standing there. I smiled at it and walked over it it. It didn't even flinch when I crouched in front of the window. I continued to smiled at it, though wondering why didn't it move. I looked into its eyes and saw that they looked empty. _They look like my parents' eyes when they..._ I shook my head. _No, they do not. The squirrel is definitely alive. _

"Hey little guy. What are you doing here?" I asked it. Though most people think it would be weird, most people talk to animals. The squirrel didn't move. I cocked my head. I reached out to the squirrel. It didn't move. I slowly got closer. It still didn't move. My finger poked its body. Its cold, freezing cold body and it fell towards me. I screamed and moved to the far wall, away from it. The squirrel rolled a little, its front side looking straight at me, its beady eyes staring at me with no end. I curled up into a ball, bringing my legs up to my chest. I could feel my body tremble furiously. It felt like if I shook any harder, my soul would end up out of my body.

When I gathered enough of the courage I had, which was not much and it took at least an hour, I crawled slowly to the squirrel, seeing that it wasn't flat, it was round but the perfect size for an actual squirrel. When I reached it, I put my hand out, still trembling and tried to grab the squirrel. It was hard. I lifted it up disgustedly on my palm and flipped it to its back. It was sewn together neatly with string, perfect, clean white string. I dropped the squirrel and ran up the stairs. I sat in my bed, curled into the same ball I was in before, and thought of the squirrel and why it wasn't moving. The reason? It was stuffed.

* * *

Okay, I said I was going to tell you what happened at the concert, why it happened, and explain how was Arisa was Kyouya's fiance. Well, I'm going to do it now.

**Flashback**

I watched as Kyouya walked up to the front of the stage, with Arisa being towed with him. The concert was officially over but he didn't seem like he was done. Everyone that was at the concert was still here and all of the spotlights were focused on them. Arisa looked worried, or at least to me. Everyone was watching Kyouya in confusion but no one questioned him. Well, everyone but Tamaki.

He looked at Kyouya with a confused look on his face and ask, "Kyouya, what are you doing? The concert's already over so what are you doing?"

Kyouya looked at him and brought his microphone up to his mouth, saying,"I'm sorry, Tamaki, for stealing your spotlight. But I am to do this now."

Arisa seemed to know what he was going to do and paled. She struggled to get out of his grip and he wrapped an arm around her waist. She paled even more, if it was possible, but she stopped struggling. She seems to get the message that she wasn't getting out of it anymore than he was. He sighed into the microphone and said, "Well, everyone. You all know Miyabi, Arisa right? Well, even if you didn't, now you know." He chuckled to himself by his own joke. There were angry whisperings through out the whole stadium. All were girls saying the following, such as "How dare that girl be so close to Kyouya-sama", or, "What has she done to Kyouya-sama to make him do this". I sighed. Fanatic girls sicken me. They are so annoying.

I looked at Arisa and met her eyes. Her eyes said, "Help me!" but the only thing I replied was one hand raised to the height of my chin and did a small chop-ish movement, saying sorry. I am not about to be killed by Kyouya for getting between them. She made a look at me, mentally calling me a traitor. I giggled nervously, then cleared my throat quietly. I don't want to interrupt Kyouya.

He continued to speak, showing no notice to what everyone had said. "Sorry but, because of my parents, I have had an arranged marriage." After that, everyone became really loud, complaining about it. I know that Kyouya is not really my favorite host- mostly because I don't have a favorite host- but I was surprised that Arisa didn't mention it to me. I know we weren't really close but I thought that we were close enough to know about this. I sighed. It doesn't matter anyways. It is none of my business so I have no right to complain. I watched everyone practically go crazy. I sweat-dropped, finally realizing how popular he was.

Kyouya put his free hand up and silenced everyone. I saw his arm that was around Arisa tightened protectively. It seems that he knows that she could get into deep trouble with this news out and around. He put his microphone back to his mouth and started to speak, "Please don't trouble Arisa for this. We haven't wed yet and our parents have decided this so we had no say in this." He lifted Arisa's left hand up and showed the blue gem ring on her finger. Wow, how I never saw that before is a big question to me. "This is the ring that ties her to me. No one is going to mess with her, am I right?" Wow... I never saw this side of him before... so protective and caring... and scary. Even when I don't have a sixth sense, I could practically see the evil dark aura around him. Everyone in the stadium practically shivered.

Everyone stayed silence for the next minutes, waiting for what Kyouya had to say. He switched from his evil side and to his host side, smiling, and said, "Now everyone has heard this, the news is done. And everyone could go home now or linger here. It doesn't matter either way." Here I had to sweat-drop. Everyone else did the same, I guess. Even though he had said that, the air was still tense and everyone stayed where they were.

I shifted back and forth on my feet nervously and I heard a really loud crunch under my foot. Everyone turned to looked at me while I looked down on my foot. I lifted it up and saw a squished cricket. I stared at it silently and everyone strained to see what had made the noise. I saw everyone sitting down was trying to see on stage. I thought of a fun idea to do. I started to slide my foot with the cricket on the inside of it and was walking sideways with it. It was a slow process. As I passed Kyouya and Arisa, Arisa looked down to see it was the cricket. She was about to start laughing, but she stifled it. I smiled at her, happy to know that she wasn't going to ruin my fun. When I was five feet away from the edge of the stage, I stopped with the cricket in front of me. Some of the people tried to get on stage but failed. I heard Arisa still stifling her laughter to be heard and hearing that almost made me laugh. I made a *pft* sound with my mouth and turned look at the people at the edge of the stage. Glad to see that they didn't hear me, I kicked it lightly, making it land on a person's head. And to make it more hilarious, it was a girl. The girl screamed and knocked it off with her hand and onto the stage. The people next to her saw it was a cricket and screamed, "Cricket!" really loudly. Everyone started to scream afterwards and made it really loud in the stadium. Both Arisa and I started to crack up while Kyouya, who saw the cricket the same time as Arisa and saw what I had did, was stifling his laugh with his free hand, though not into the microphone. In seconds, the stadium emptied out, leaving the people on the stage. The only thing heard was both of Arisa and my laughter and Kyouya's stifling.

**Flashback End**

* * *

I walked to the school, feeling jumpy and twitchy. I couldn't sleep after that. Even when I did sleep, I kept waking up and I couldn't get into deep sleep. When bad things happen to me when I am alone, I always get a paranoid feeling that they are going to get me. They're going to get me like what they did to that squirrel. I shook my head and continued walking.

When I saw the school, I stopped and faced the wall, with my arms in front of me, keeping me from falling into the wall. I took a deep breath, and another, and another... Then I remembered that taking deep breaths could get me to hyperventilate. So I started to breath a little fast than usual, but not close to hyperventilate. I did my best to try to push the events of yesterday at home away in my head for another time. I don't want to remember it but I have to at least try to find out who put it there. Mostly because it was definitely not there when I had walked through the door. When I calmed down, I finally decided to listen to the people around me. I heard that they were all talking about me. About how weird I was for standing against the wall in a weird position and some even thought that I was pretty stupid for doing what I did.

I sighed my usual sigh. Deciding that I didn't want to look like the odd one out, I pushed myself off the wall, not too much that I would fall on my butt but not too little that I would fall face first into the wall. I stood up straight and brushed my skirt off for invisible dust. Just then, I felt a hand on my shoulder and my heart jumped up to my throat. I jumped back and used my book bag as a shield, only to see that it was Arisa. I laughed nervously, one hand scratching the back of my head and the other holding my book bag down by side. "Sorry. I'm a little jumpy today."

Arisa gave me a confused look and asked, "Why are you jumpy? Sleeping is suppose to calm your nerves."

I dropped my hand and said, "Well, I didn't sleep well."

"Why? You should have been able to sleep pretty well. Considering you had practically used up all your energy and the adrenaline probably ran out, you should have fallen asleep right after you hit the bed."

I sighed again, finding her attitude a little annoying. I know she is suspicious. She has a sharp sense after all. "A lot happened in just one day. When I did fall asleep, it was a really light one and I kept waking up. That's all." I'm not lying. I'm just not telling her everything on my own. She also didn't ask, so I don't have to tell her.

Noticing that what I had said was final, Arisa sighed and said, "Fine, fine. Don't tell me why you are paranoid-ish. Come one, let's just head to class before the bell rings."

Looking around, I noticed that everyone was gone. I nodded towards her and we started to run into the school. As we separated and she ran to her homeroom, I mumbled to myself, "You didn't ask me why paranoid-ish. You also didn't ask for everything. So I don't have to tell you anything."

* * *

I opened the door to the rooftop. Even though I usually hang with Arisa at the host club, I want to be alone for right now. I saw iron bars that went up to my stomach. I looked around to see if there was anyone up here with me. As I looked around, I saw a ladder to the top of the 'box' that I came from. I smiled and climbed up. As I popped my head up, I saw that no one was here. Again. When I got up, I walked to the center and sat down. It felt good to be this high up near the sky. It felt like I could see everything. I looked down onto the view at the bottom. To me, it was a beautiful view. To others, it could be either really scary, just okay, or, like what I thought, beautiful. It was just an overview of the school but it had beautiful greenery and decoration.

I laid on my back, watching the clouds as the rolled by. I felt my hair slightly move with the wind. I closed my eyes, hoping that I could finally relax and maybe even all asleep. I took a deep breath to smell the fresh air, the beautiful, fresh air. Okay, I know that I sound crazy and stupid. And I bet that you are thinking, she is making a big deal out of nothing, or that I am stupid to appreciate the air and a scenery of a school. Maybe I am but let me tell you two things. One, I grew up in a city and have you ever smelled the air in the city? Compared to fresh clean air, it sucks a lot. And two, fresh air calms my head and body for some reason. When I smell fresh air, I relax and don't want to move from my spot.

I took another deep breath and smelled smoke. I sighed. My eyes opened and I sat up. Smoke? Someone from this fancy pants school actually smoke? Not to be in the stereo type mood but from somewhere, and I'm not naming where, told me that rich people don't tend to smoke. But that's just one-fourth of the reason why I sat up. The other three-fourths is that he is ruining my air! I crawled to the end where I am smelling it from and I see a boy who has green hair and, even though I don't want to admit it, was somewhat handsome. There was just this air around him. It made it seem like he didn't care about anyone. Like, those stereo type manga people who are the "Ice Prince", or something like that. I'll let you imagine what he looks like. I don't like to tell people what to imagine. All you have to know is that from behind, he had green hair that was cut perfectly and the uniform he was wearing was kind of hugging his body, showing off his muscles. I shook my head and thought, _No, Don't get impressed by his looks. He is ruining the precious air!_ I laid on my belly and started to glare at him.

I heard the boy sigh. My glare flickered a little, wondering if he really did sigh or release the harmful poisons into the air and out of his lungs. "You know, it is never polite to stare or glare at anyone who just wants to smoke."

I was half surprised. I mean, I didn't expect him to talk but I kind of expected him to feel that glare that could have bore holes in his head. I mean, he still is facing the other way. Before I could say anything, he spoke again. "You know, it is also rude to stare at me, either for hatred or to fall for me."

I was starting to get annoyed with him. I mean, ego-check! I cleared my thought and said, "I didn't expect to see anyone here. Especially a rich boy who wants to die early and to waste money on drugs." I know that's mean, but it just slipped out.

He laughed at me but not loudly. Okay, that surprised me. I just had to ask him. "Why are you laughing at my comment? Most people would find it offensive."

He turned to me and said, "I'm amused. That is the first time anyone has told me anything like that. Not even close." I

I looked at his face for the first time. He had beautiful blue-green eyes and a perfect bone structure for his face. Compared to my red-orange eyes, his eyes are the most beautiful eyes a girl could ever see. I snapped myself out of the trance and said, "Well, why not? Clearly you get a lot of attention from everyone, judging by your looks."

I climbed down as he looked back to where he was looking at. "Well, you really need to learn not to judge a book by its cover."

I walked next to him, elbows on the bar standing next to him, and said, "Don't act like a smart-alec."

He puffed out some smoke and looked at me. "Smart-alec? Really? You know, you could have just said smart a-"

"No!" I interrupted him. "We are definitely keeping this conversation rated G or at least PG or PG-13. We are not going into the cursing or bad words."

He raised his eyebrow, showing his amusement as he finished his cigarette. He dropped it on the floor and stomped it with his foot. "Hey, what's your name?"

This time, I raised my eyebrow, only in confusion. "Your asking me what's my name? Usually, people would already know who I am by the gossiping and my clothes. And not to be mean or anything but don't usually popular, handsome people don't bother remembering names of people out of their clique?"

He chuckled and said, "I don't bother listening to other people's conversation. And the way you dress is better than the ones they have here. At least you don't look like a giant, fluffy banana. And You really need to stop watching chick flicks. They are ruining your brain." He said the last part while poking my forehead with his finger.

I smiled at him, happy that I could find someone who is amusing as he was, though I could do without the smoking part. I walked around him to get on the other side while feeling his eyes follow me. I turned to looked at him, with my hands held together behind me and said, "Nice to meet you, 'Ice Prince'. My name is Yukimura, Izumi. Call me Izumi."

He lifted my dark brown hair and kissed it while winking. Most girls would blush at him but I just watched him with amusement. "Call me Akemi." He dropped my hair and walked to the door. Before he walked out, he looked back at me and said, "And nice to meet you too."

When the door closed, I bent down to pick up the cigarette butt and held it in my hand as I stood up, not wanting to ruin the look of this perfect rooftop. I closed my hand into a fist and looked up at the sky. My mind started to drift off and unconsciously thought of the squirrel. I shuddered, having a feeling that that was just the beginning. And later, I regret in getting that right

* * *

Well... Okay. That is the last til... maybe June? I don't know but my promise to you loyal and loved readers, is that I am never going to end this until it is over! Or maybe even more...

Well that it for later. See you! Bye bye! Sayonara! Dewa mata! ... Now I'm please review cause I have a feeling that I am going to run out of ideas. Okay, my loved fans. Til next time!


End file.
